Origins of General Droid
by General Droid
Summary: We all know General Droid, villain, evil genius, warlord, leader of his droid army. He had a different life, with the same goal, supreme conquest, find out who and what Droid really was, and how he became a cyborg in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to dedicate this story to my friend who is known as Capt Punch, he has helped me make this story and he had many great ideas! This is my first story by the way, I hope you enjoy it!

**The Origins of General Droid**

**Prologue**

Many may know General Droid as the commander of his droid army, doing whatever he can to dominate the world. But…..few know his beginnings, even himself. Many lifetimes ago he was once a powerful Nictus known as Iblis, bent on destruction and conquest; making and breaking alliances that would further his dream of complete domination. During one of his many battles, Iblis was soaring over a dead planet, the planet was about to experience a super nova that could lead to the destruction of the planet. Iblis was trying to escape but he was too late….the planet exploded. After the destruction of the planet, Iblis have survived but half of his body was destroyed and there was no other Nictus to aid him. As Iblis is on the verge of life and death, flying helplessly in space; a gigantic ship soon hovers near the wounded nictus….and the ship was a Rikti ship. This is when General Droid's real story…..begins.

**Chapter One**

Rikti POV

The Rikti crew came to the area of the exploded planet to see if they could find anything useful that they could use with their invasion on earth. There was about eight Rikti piloting the ship while the Captain of the ship stood behind them. One of the Rikti pilot stood up and was heading towards the Captain. "Sir?" the crew men said, The Captain turned towards the pilot. "What is it? This better be good, I'm tired of looking around for nothing." The Captain gave him a stare hoping to hear good news for once, the ship was here for a while now and the Captain does not like to look around and find nothing. "It appears we found something." The Captain gave him a curious look, "What is it exactly?" The pilot gave a little sigh of relief, since the Captain was not going to shout at him of not caring. "It appears to be an organic that has been detected." The Captain gave him a shocked look, normally he would here a metal substance have been detected, but never heard a organic detected. "What the hell would a organic creature being doing out here in the middle of no where, this would be an unlikely place to find anything that's alive, especially when this planet exploded a while ago." The pilot did not hesitate to respond. "Our readings indicate that it's a Nictus, sir." The Rikti Captain gave a smile, an evil smile, Nictus are very powerful and a Nictus could be useful to them. "A Nictus…interesting…" the Captain then gave a small laugh. " That Nictus will be very useful to us, Retrieve that Nictus…NOW!" the pilot was shocked from the yelling and he then ran off without hesitation to retrieve the Nictus.

Droid's POV

Iblis (General Droid) was barley alive as he continued to fly slowly around his area. "_So weak…..can't move….my body….so much pain…I can't stay focus….no…I must stay focus…I will overcome this…I must…" _As Iblis was fighting with his mind and trying to stay focus and remain conscious, the Rikti ship was hovering slowly towards him. _"What is that…I can't tell….things are getting blurry….and dark…NO! I must stay alive….but I'm so weak….and tired…." _The ship got very close to him, a door soon opened from the ship and two Rikti drones came out heading towards him, as the drones approached him, Iblis fell unconscious not knowing who and what was taking him away.

As Iblis was still unconscious, the Rikti putted his body in a medical room. As Iblis shattered body was in a tanked filled with a strange green water substance, his eyes were closed shut, not making any attempt to open his eyes nor making anyway to be conscious. Both of his legs and arms were gone from the explosion, he has scars, burnt marks across all of his body. Some of his wounds were from previous battles he fought in, he thought he would actually win, but he never expected this to ever happen to him….never. As medical assistants were examining his body and conducting ways to try to wake him up, his body was not active…but his mind was. _"Where am I…am I dead….no…I'm not dead…but how….how is this possible….did that ship rescue me? Was it my ally's….or someone else." _Iblis mind told him to open his eyes to see these people or whatever they are who rescued him, another side of him told him to relax and being too weak to open his eyes. Iblis tried to open his eyes, but he can only see green liquid around him and people…they were blurry so he could not tell who they were…but they seem to be looking at him….or examining him….Iblis then closed his eyes again feeling tired and drifted off sleeping, he still remained thinking who they were and why would they rescue him.

**General Droid: sweet, my first chapter done….yay! Don't worry people I will update soon…**

**Savage Fist: am I going to be in this chapter? Come on droid tell me! **

**General Droid: dammit Fist…how many times do I have to tell you…NOT YET! Don't make me send my droids to kill you**

**Savage Fist: Bring it on…I always tear your droids to pieces**

**Aurora Azure: He has a point there…..he does always destroy your droids**

**General Droid: What the….Azure? How the hell did you get in here?**

**Aurora Azure: the back door, you should lock it…**

**General Droid: Doh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Iblis was still unconscious in the healing tank, outside of the tank was three Rikti observing him. Two of them were Medical Rikti, and the other was the Captain of the ship, he seemed intrigued about the Nictus. The Captain has been staring at the unconscious body for a while now and seems to be pondering about something….something about the Nictus. After twenty minutes of pondering, the Captain gave a small laugh then turning towards the medical Rikti. "Tell me…are the Rikti still working on that project…the one that controls those drones." The medical Rikti stood there, they thought about it and they both shook their heads saying yes. The Captain gave another laugh, except it was louder and longer. "Good….get all of the parts we need….." He glared back at the Iblis standing their asleep; the Captain approached the tank and then gave a smile. " Soon….you'll be under our control and you may be the weapon we need to destroy all of those pathetic human…" Iblis was unconscious and did not respond, when the Captain was about to leave, one of the medical ran up to me. "Sir, we have a problem…" before he could finish, the Captain's hand was around the medical Rikti's neck, "What kind of a problem..." The Captain hated to hear "bad news." The medical Rikti was released and he finished what he was saying. "….Since we are making this Nictus a cyborg…we must be able to control him…." The Captain glared at him but then agreed with him, Nictus are not the type of species that "obey" orders. The medical Rikti continued "We could install a cybernetic implant in his brain, but we must remove some portions of his brain." The Captain thought for a moment but then a question came in his mind. "Will it wipe his memories up?" the medical Rikti thought for five minutes and concluded his answer. "Yes…probably…" before he finished the Captain blurted something out. "Wipe it out…in order to control this Nictus we should wipe his memories….that means his name too." The medical Rikti stared at his Captain thinking of why the captain would care if he remembers his name, but he did not question his authority. Last time someone did not follow his orders his head was blown off by the Captain himself. The medical Rikti saluted and went to work. They finally took Iblis out of the tank, he seems well rested but he never awakened. Iblis was lying on a medical table, mostly used for operations, as everyone was preparing for the two operations….putting the cybernetic implant in his brain and installing him in a new body. Iblis eye's weakly opened, at first things were blurry, but everything soon came clear. He saw Rikti….he despised Rikti; they would always get in his way to conquer some planets. Everyone seemed surprised and shocked that the Nictus was conscious, as Iblis examined the area, the Captain appeared and came right next too Iblis. Iblis looked up and saw the Rikti, the Captain came close to his burnt face. "About time you awaken Nictus….I was wondering when we would actually talk." Only four words came out, "My name is….Iblis." The Captain grunted and went to the other side of the table. "I don't care….soon you will follow my orders, you will be very useful." Iblis chuckled and the Captain gave him a stare. "You think me…Iblis…would follow orders from the Rikti…your more pathetic then I thought." That comment angered the Captain, big time. "How dare you insult the Rikti…it wont matter, once we are through with you, you will have no other choice but to follow my orders!" Before Iblis could replay, the captain held a small device aiming at Iblis's face. It sprayed a dark green gas. Iblis coughed and then his eyes slowly were closing, the images of the Rikti became blurry and it became dark. Once again Iblis was knocked out. The Captain smiled and then yelled. "well…what are you waiting for….GET TO WORK!" The drones and Rikti immediately went to the unconscious body and started to get to work, the captain smiled and left the room.

(Twenty hours later)

After the long surgery the operation was a complete success. Two Rikti were walking down the hall discussing their new success. "Everything went according to plan sir…" The Captain seemed very pleased with the good news; he had a new cybernetic warrior at his disposal. "Where is the new success?" It was obvious he wanted to see the new creation himself, "Its in the computer room….were installing some things to his cybernetic brain." The Captain then seemed curious. "What kind of things did you install in him?" "We added some military tactics, robotic building, and we downloaded the information about those humans called heroes." The captain seemed pleased, it made sense to him the new creation must learn everything it can about those…heroes. It made the Captain disgusted saying those words. They turned left and went inside a door. Once they entered they see some drones around a figure. The figure had wires that were planted on his back, and head. The figure was white, tall, his feet were reptilian like…..he had armor on his chest and his legs…..the leg armor were grey. The head was a skull…it did not show his eyes…only a black sensors…he had two receptors on for hearing on both sides of his head, and over his mouth was a white plate with a couple of line holes in it, the plate makes him talk in any language. On his shoulder where plates where it was black and 10-12 white spikes were sticking out, his fingers were skeletal. The Captain seemed very pleased with this new creation. "What should we call it sir..." The Captain pondered about that….he stared at the creation and thought about what he can do. "Well…" begun the Captain. "Since he knows many military tactics…we should give him some military rank….." The other Rikti thought, "Commander?" The captain looked over his shoulder and staring at the other Rikti, "no…commander...does not sound right." The Captain thought again but an idea came in his mind. "What about…General?" The other Rikti soon agreed with the idea…but another question came to the other Rikti, "General what?" It did not take long for the Captain to think of an idea. "General…..droid…..General Droid…that's it!" The Captain came close to General Droid and said to him. "You shall be our key to victory…General Droid….the heroes wont know what hit them once we introduced you…" General Droid was still downloading the information, the two Rikti then decided to leave and move on to other terms. After they left….General Droid was all alone in the room, in his new body, like before….General Droid's mind was still active. _"Where am I…..who am I….my name…what was my name…..my body…why do I feel…so different…"_ As General Droid was trying to figure out his name a sudden flashback occurred

(Flashback)

"About time you awaken Nictus….I was wondering when we would actually talk." "My name is….Iblis."

(End of flashback)

The name Iblis echoed his head, _"Iblis…..that's my name….and I….was….a…Nictus….no…I …..am a Nictus!" _Droid soon had other flashbacks about the battles he once fought…and his dream became clear again… _"Supreme conquest….that is my dream…I remember now….I…..Iblis…..Powerful Nictus…will Conquer everything!"_ But he remembered something else….he felt weaker…somehow, his body did not feel the same self….he could not feel the power like every Nictus does…he actually opened his eyes….he looked around, he was alone, he noticed the wires still in his back and could not get them off….but he looked at his hand…Iblis was dead shocked….he looked at the rest of his body…it was different…more metallic then flesh; He tried to produce his Nictus power…but he could not do anything…Iblis could not believe what happened to him. _" my…my….body….its not the same…what happened…WHO DID THIS TO ME!" _his mind argued trying to figure out who did this to him, but a thought occurred…and one work came out of his mouth…. "Rikti…..they did this to me!" He tried to break free, but he was chained and could not escape…he soon was filled with anger and hate….he wanted to tear those damn Rikti apart. As he thought more about his situation…one thing became clear, since he could not produce his original power, he could not fight these Rikti, maybe 5 or 6…but a ship full of them….to risky…he will let the Rikti have their fun….for now. He soon devised his plan….learn how to control this new….body….and once that's done…he would murder those pathetic Rikti…but there was one thing he despised so much….in order to make sure they let their guard down…he must…..follow their orders, Iblis hates following orders…..killed anyone that did give him orders.

**General Droid: Muahahha! **

**Savage Fist: what are you laughing at?**

**General Droid: I got chapter two done, I'm doing good for writing these stories**

**Savage Fist: yep…hey wait…you did not put me in this story… (Takes out a gun)**

**General Droid: uh ho….AWWWW (While Droid runs, Savage Fist is shooting all these bullets at him)**

**Aurora Azure: Read and Review:D**

**General Droid: HELP ME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, I just want to let you guys know, I'm sorry for some spelling errors….like in chapter two there was work…but that was suppose to be word, if you notice any other spelling errors that I have not noticed…sorry….I'll check it more next time…..anyway…READ AND ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three**

Its been a couple of months….too long…specially for Iblis, he was mostly training and knowing how to work his new body and how to control these droids, it seem to be a complete success….Iblis learned everything that he needed to know about his new cybernetic body, during those long months…he would actually upgrade and equip new weapons to his new droids….without the Rikti noticing.

He also did recon missions and followed every order the Captain gave him, it was the only way for the Rikti to completely trust him….once that happens…the Rikti wont pay attention to him…then he can finally bring revenge to all of the Rikti crew…for what they done to him.

When the Captain noticed Iblis has complete control of his new body and his new minions…he ordered to go to earth…..to Iblis that was music to him, this will be the perfect time to finally kill them…all of them, no mercy.

When he finally kills them, he can just head for earth….the Rikti downloaded as much information they had about earth to his brain, so it won't be any trouble for Iblis when he gets on earth. After about two to three weeks….they finally arrived, the planet appeared to be mostly made of water then land.

Now that they have reached earth……it was time for Iblis plan to unfold, and finally have revenge on everyone….specially the captain…..how much he despised that captain…he plans to kill him with his own hands….letting the droids kill the rest.

As the ship was heading towards Earth….it seemed very quiet as usual…the pilots were locking on the coordinates to the destination, and everyone was doing what the Captain ordered them to do. Now it was the time…..no mercy….no one will be left alive….

" Sir we will arrive at Earth in about thirty minutes…" The Captain was sitting in a chair and seemed pleased about finally getting to Earth. " Excellent….get everyone ready and get General…" His words were cut out when he saw Iblis entering the room, he did not say anything he just stared at his soon to be victims.

The Captain was surprised that General Droid putted himself online…normally a Rikti puts him online whenever they needed him. " General Droid….what are you doing here….who turned you on?"

Iblis did not respond, he just stood there…as if waiting for something. The other Rikti stared at Droid with confusion…wondering what he wanted and why he is not responding.

"General….I order you to respond when we ask you a question….well…ANSEWER ME!" Iblis continued to stand there….doing nothing…before the other Rikti said something to him Iblis finally said something.

"My name is Iblis…" The Rikti gave each other strange looks and then continued to stare at Iblis. " What did you say…" the captain demanded. " My name is Iblis…" The Captain was very surprised…very surprised about how he could remember his name…his real name…but how.

Before the captain said anything, he sees Droid pushing some buttons on his wrist. Two sliding doors opened and about thirty droids came out and all went behind Iblis. The Rikti noticed that his robots were very different from their drones…it is almost as if….he upgraded them….this made the captain angry….very angry.

" What is the meaning of this Droid!..." Iblis interrupted him, "kill them all…leave non alive." The droids pointed their guns at them and started firing at the Rikti…most of them got hit and killed….While the Rikti was being slaughtered, the captain tried to escape but was soon stopped by Iblis….Iblis was going to enjoy this moment…he saw fear in the Rikti eyes….he enjoyed seeing fear in his victims eyes.

Before he was going to kill the Captain….the captain suddenly yelled something at him. "Damn you…damn you to…" before the captain could finish…Iblis grabbed his neck and held him in the air by his neck…..before the captain tried to struggle free….Iblis snapped his neck….leaving him dead.

Iblis looked down at the corpse and before he walked off to kill the other Rikti…he said something. "…..pathetic Rikti….." Iblis then ran off to join his droids while they slaughtered the other Rikti.

While Iblis and his droids were killing the rikti….the floor was covered with broken droids and Rikti corpses….among the corpse….one pilot got up and crawled…trying to not get the droids attention….he got his plasma grenade…very powerful and effective…he threw it at the control panels and they blew up causing the ship to be uncontrollable…the droids finally noticed the Rikti and they all fired at once killing him. As soon as all the rikti were dead…Iblis ran to the exploded controls.

Iblis did all he could do but failed….the controls were too badly damaged ….the ship began to go threw the atmosphere…since their shields are not up….the ship began to catch on fire and the ship started to go way too fast.

Soon some alarms went one, causing Iblis to worry…he could not stop the ship, the ship is about to crash at their destination. Iblis watched as the ship was getting closer……and closer to the land….before Iblis or the droids could do something…the ship crashed….evreything went dark after they made impact….

**General Droid: This story so far has short chapters, sorry for that, but I will eventually have longer chapters….you'll see **

**Savage Fist: too short is you ask me…**

**General Droid: No one is asking you . **

**Savage Fist: shut up!**

**Stara: hi guys**

**General Droid: What the! How the hell did you get here….**

**Stara: umm…the back…door**

**General Droid: DOH!!! I knew I forgot something…**

**Savage Fist: hey Stara…is it true you have mind powers?**

**Stara: yep**

**Savage Fist: could you hypnotize Droid? (gave an evil smile)**

**Stara: sure (gave another evil smile)**

**General Droid: HEY! Hold on….no one….(Droid is in a hypnotic state)**

**General Droid: ……………**

**Savage Fist: cool….READ and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It has been five hours after impact….the ship had landed to a place where the humans call it "Rikti Crash Site."

All around this place, many Rikti mother ships were also crashed and destroyed during the war they had with the humans. Most of the ships had shields around them, unlike the ship Iblis was in.

The ship where Iblis was still unconscious was on fire, the floor was covered with burnt corpses of Rikti crew…..there was also all of Iblis droids…they were destroyed after the impact, and they were beyond repair.

Among all of the bodies laying on the floor…there was Iblis….his metallic, skull face was face down on the floor. Iblis cybernetic body was badly damaged….but he some how…was still alive.

After a long while, Iblis was finally waking up. As he awoken he tried to get up but he discovered many injuries on his body…..some parts of his armor was off….leaving a sensitive metal within….inside the sensitive metal…lays what remains of his old "body," and he discovered a burning pain at the back of his head.

While he was checking he discovered a small metal piece sticking out…this tiny metal had pierced threw his skull and hit his cybernetic brain…..that pain was too much for him to bear….so he gently removed it, when it finally came out…it felt so much relief on him. As he continued to repair himself he heard something….in the distance, it sounded like screams and explosions; But he was not sure, so he went to investigate.

He gathered his strength that he had and limped and clawed out of the dark wrecking of the ruined Rikti ship, to where the noise was coming from, as he came to a clear view of what the sound is….he saw something that brought wonders to him.

Invasion, destruction, and untold carnage; yet the haze of pain he felt exultation at this moment, the hoards of the Rikti was attacking the humans….and some of those super powered beings known as….heroes.

His dream of Supreme Conquest was suffocating him, his mind telling him to attack and overwhelm the enemy, he looked over to his once all powerful droids….all broken and nothing he could do about it.

He cursed to the heavens about his damaged body and his destroyed droids, if only he could rise and join the untold chaos. If only he could use this battle and its confusion to destroy the race of his captor, the weak humans, and the so called "all powerful" heroes.

As Iblis turned away from the carnage and weakly clawed back the destroyed ship, during his moments of great despair, a figure was running from the battle….as the figure came closer….it appeared to be a lone hero named IL-954, who just returned from the battle.

The hero was a cyborg hero….just like Iblis…except IL appeared to be more man then machine…he only had two cybernetic arms…unlike Iblis who was more machine then Nictus.

He had some scratches on his chest, it looks as if he was battling for hours. As the hero was looking around his area…making sure there was no Rikti strike force…the area appeared to be clear.

He saw the crash and decided to check it out, as he walked towards the ship….he saw a white figure limping around the area….it was not a Rikti…it was something else…he pondered of what this thing is.

" _What the hell is that thing….that's no Rikti….maybe he is a hero…" _He observed the figure more and saw it falling on the ground…appearing to be tired. _" maybe that thing is a hero….and he needs help..."_

IL made his way towards the figure, still being cautious. He finally got to where the figure was, the figure appeared to be tall….maybe a little taller then him….he has white armor…except his leg armor…for it was grey. His feet were like from a reptile….but he could not get a good look at his face, for it was face down on the ground.

" Hey you….are you still alive..." Iblis automatically got up turning face to face with the person….Iblis observed him.

Iblis thought what kind of a human he is. _" Could this be one of those….heroes….does not look like a threat to me…"_ IL approached Iblis noticing his injuries, he looked at him, finally getting to see his face…it had a skull like appearance….he had two ear things…and he had some sort of breath mask or something over his mouth and he had no eyes…only black sensors.

Since IL concluded he was a hero after he saw all the Rikti corpses….his hands started to glow green…he pointed his hands at Iblis….he was healing Iblis. Iblis looked down to one of his injuries….the glowing green light was relieving the pain….Iblis looked up at him…one more time….Iblis concluded he was a hero and he was ready to kill him.

"Well…since I healed you…maybe you can tell who you…" IL words got cut off after receiving a kick right on the chest…which sent IL flying and hitting the ground hard. IL looked up too see what just happened. Iblis was marching towards IL….

His black sensor eyes gave him a glare…a death glare….a sign of Iblis going to finish this pathetic hero off…that stare brought fear to IL eyes. Before IL had a chance to defend himself….Iblis kicked him in the face…giving three scratches on IL face….IL's hands soon turned blue and blasted Iblis about five feet away from him.

Iblis got up and seeing the hero getting away, Iblis found a laser pistol on the floor….without hesitation, he picked it up and began firings rapidly at the hero….the blasts nailed him five times on the back, then….IL fell down…rolling down the hill and landing near Iblis….dead.

Iblis gave a little chuckle…which soon turned to a laugh…a sign that he was victorious.

He soon screamed something out loud, "These heroes are pathetic…and I will kill them all….non shall be alive…and then I will fulfill my DOMINATION….I….I…"

As he was about to say his name…but nothing came out of his mouth. He slammed on the ground…trying to remember his name…..he screamed in anger….he cant remember…..he then realized the hole on the back of his head.

The injury seemed to damaged his head….as he kept thinking of what happened before….but he cant….he cant remember. What he was, who made him a cyborg, how he got here……he simply cant remember anything…except these heroes…and his dream…it seems his dream will never die

. As Iblis was frustrated about not knowing his name something echoed in his head….but what was it...

"_General Droid……"_

"What?" That name…General Droid…it seemed so familiar to him…but he cant remember how….

"_Your name……is…..General Droid….General Droid…"_ his mind repeated that name…over and over again….

" My…name…is General….Droid…." As he thought about this name, something inside him told him that was his name…his true name.

"Yes…YES! I…General Droid….will wipe out humanity….and dominate this world….me…and only me will rule this pathetic world." General Droid then turned away and began walking away….away from the crash sight…he traveled where the sun was rising and he soon disappeared as he continued to venture off.

The name Iblis seemed long forgotten….also him knowing he is a Nictus…..everything in his past life was forgotten….but his dream remained untouched…his dream of world conquest still was alive….and well, he accepted his new name…General Droid…even though he cant remember anything about his Nictus powers…they still lay dormant in his cybernetic body…..no one knows if those powers will ever appear again…but the only way to figure out if he is a Nictus…is to take a blood or a genetic sample….but no one ever does that to him…that's why only a few know about his past…..

By now….General Droid is now born….Iblis no longer exists……General Droid will then start his terrorism on Paragon City, with his massive droid armies. This is where General Droid reign…..begins…..

**General Droid: okay…I did lock the back door this time…no one…is going to surprise me this time**

**Savage Fist: Are you going to write about us soon?**

**General Droid: (sigh) yes…I'm going to start writing about how you met me…**

**Savage Fist: It's about time**

**General Droid: yeah…whatever….**

**(Two people come crashing down from the ceiling)**

**Geneva: wow…that was fun…**

**Saiphon: Can we do it again?**

**General Droid: WHAT THE HELL! Geneva…Saiphon…you just ruined my roof**

**Geneva: well SORRY! The back door was locked….and we wanted to say hi**

**Saiphon: Crashing threw the roof was fun :D**

**General Droid: damn heroes…(sigh)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

About three months have passed after his arrival on Earth. Over the last three months he has been at busy with certain villain terms and busy finding places to establish his droid factories, he has been successful with both terms…..he has about ten droid factories….he has six factories in the Rogue Islands…mostly in Sharkhead Isles and Cap au Diable, three of them are in what humans call "hazard zones."

Those three factories are located at Perez Park, Venice or what people call it "Crey's Folly," and the last one is at Striga Island.

He has two factories secretly in Paragon City, few know its location. Rumor says that one other technology company is working for General Droid and have droid factories under their company building, building droids secretly without anyone knowing.

When Droid started his life of crime, he did not do it himself, he wanted to get a low profile for now.

He heared about the new army the heroes were forming…they were calling themselves "Longbow." He also heared news of the new organization called "Arachnos," he never worked with them…and does not plan too….thier leader Lord Recluse seems to be a minor threat to him…since Arachnos has the same goal as him.

General Droid keeps his distance with Arachnos…he does not want them to take his dream away.

After some time, General Droid had five thousand droid untis at his command….he plans to finnally reveal himself to the world.

His plan is to go to Atlas Park…probably their main capital….instead of acting the warlord he is….he is acting…as a peacemaker….he knows these humans will fall for anything…and once they allow him to "protect" the city….his plan will unfold.

It was mid afternoon in Atlas Park…evreything seemed normal, heroes fighting criminals like the Hellions. As citizen were walking, minding their own buisness, a huge shadow covered evreyone.

They all looked up to see two ships flying towards them, like normally…they panicked. Evreyone was screaming, running for their lives.

Heroes and police forces was thinking it was a Rikti invasion force…but these ships were much different. The two ships then stopped, as evreyone was thinking what those ships were doing, one medium size ship came out of one of the ship's hanger.

It was flying towards the city hall. By the time the shi was about to land there was about twenty police men, armed and ready, and five heroes.

As the ship finnally touched the ground….a dead silience came over the police and the heroes….a door started to open at the ship….two very tall and muscular droids came out first and then a figure came out…it was General Droid.

Evreyone was aiming at them, but then General Droid putted his hand up as I he was going to say something. " humans….I…General Droid…..have come…in peace…" Evreyone else was looking at eachother…obviously very confused.

General Droid continued " me and my droid army have came to protect you….we are keepers of the peace…and do not wish to cause harm to anyone".

The police forces and heroes went at ease and seemed to accept his offer, Droid smiled to himself….._"pathetic humans….they have no idea what will happen…." _General Droid was then approached by the mayor of Atlas Park…he has a generous smile on his face and was about to speak, " You seem peaceful…as mayor of thie town…we accept your peace and help…"

Droid grinned to himself, evreything was going according to his plan. The mayor put his hand up…offering a hand shake….Droid took his hand and shook it…his plan was working.

After a couple of days…he deployed about two hundred droids..to keep the peace by arresting and killing the other local villain groups.

The whole "peacemaker" thing was starting to get annoying to him…he grew tired of protecting civilains…and doing the heroes dirty work.

General Droid was poundering to himself…_"I think its time to continue the next phase of my plan…"_

General Droid has called evreyone…telling him he was about to say a speech, evreyone was their, and now it was time to unfold his plan.

He was standing on a stage while evreyone was seated on chairs….the mayor and other government officials were sitting in chairs next to General Droid….above evreyone the two ships still hover over them.

General Droid was now ready to talk his speech and silience fell over evreyone. " My good citizens I have a very important annoncement to make…."

Evreyone was staring at Droid as if waititng for the ansewer. " I actually have…demands…" evreyone faces soon changed to a worried face.

" It is time that I….take over…" Evreoyne was then gasping from surprise…specialy the government official…General Droid continued, "surrneder and I will spare your pathetic lives…."

With that the police force were loading their guns and ready to fire at Droid, General Droid then pushed buttons on his wrist and all the doors were forcefully opened and swarms of droids came in at pointed their guns at evreyone.

Obviously there was more droids then heroes or police men…they putted their guns down and surrnederd. General Droid then talked to his comlin giving a order.

" Start the blockade…I want no one coming in or getting out fo this city." Another voice immediately responded….it was a droid of course….since the voice sounded all mettalic. " yes sir."

Outside of the city hall….in the skies where the ships were….dozens of small ships and flying droids came flying out of both ships and started to close the entrances to The hollows, Steel Canyon, etc.

After two hours….Atlas Park was enitirely blockaded by General Droid. Longbow forces tried to get in…but failed….Evreything seem to be going according to his plan…no one can stop him now….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**DOH! I can't believe I made more spelling mistakes….damn…sorry about that people….I will try harder next time…anyway…read and ENJOY!**

It has been three days after General Droid took over Atlas Park, Longbow forces tried to break the blockade….but failed miserably. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, once he is ready, he will attack the other cities and take over.

But something…or perhaps someone…is going to change that….this name will echo General Droid's mind…every time he hears this name…he feels like breaking someone in half…and that name is…..Savage Fist.

In Steel Canyon….right beside the locked gate to Atlas Park….thousands of Longbow troops are armed and ready to free their home….from the clutches of General Droid and his droid army.

The Longbow troops were setting up…while they did that…two figures were walking past them….one was a young female Longbow Warden….seeming to be the commander of these troops…the other was not a Warden…but a regular young man…the two of them seem to be in the middle of a conversation. The Warden soon began talking.

"Anyway Savage Fist….you are too lead these troops to break the blockade….Statesman believes you are the perfect hero for the job…."

The young hero smiled and responded. " Well thanks….I'm ready to fight…I want to see if I will meet this…General Droid…"

The Warden looked at him and continued talking. " your main priority first is to break the blockade…once you do….I will take command…while you go and capture this General Droid….I don't think Statesman wants General Droid escaping…"

Savage Fist cracked his knuckles and stretched out. "I'm ready to go…and don't worry…I wont let General Droid get away..."

Savage Fist then continued to walk off….getting ready for the battle.

A couple of hours later…in Atlas Park, groups of battle droids patrolled the street. Two droids were waking to the closed gate that leads to Steel Canyon…the droids were checking around the area…when everything seemed to be all clear and were about to leave…they heard a beeping sound.

The droids looked at each other...then tried to find the source of the sound….the beeping was coming behind the gate…the droids looked at each other again and before they could do anything…a huge explosion blasted right in front of the two droids….they were sent flying threw the air and the slammed into a building and finally exploded.

There was smoke everywhere from the blast….ten droids started running to the explosion ready to attack whoever it was…..the droids stood there for a while and then…..guns began firing….longbow troops swarmed into the city…firing any droid they see….the ten droids did not stand a chance against the huge army.

One droid contacted on his communicator and called for back up. After the droid made the order…..his head was shot off.

After a couple of minutes…more droids started to come and eliminate the intruders….The longbow troops continued to fire all the droids….Savage Fist was a martial art person….and he started to fight five droids at once.

While the droids was firing their guns at him…Savage Fist dodged the lasers easily….Savage Fist kicked and sent most of the droids flying and landing hard somewhere….eventually Savage Fist defeated the five droids…

He soon turned around and saw all five thousand droids were coming towards him and his Longbow troops. This was Savage Fist's plan…since General Droid's army was going to fight the longbow troops….the commander will take command…and Savage Fist will go after General Droid….He turned the other way and saw the Warden Commander gave him the signal…

Savage Fist dashed and headed for the city hall…probably the location where General Droid was.

After twenty minutes of sneaking around the droid army…Savage Fist finally made it to the city hall….

He looked over his shoulder to see the battle rage on….he prayed the longbow will be able to beat the droids….he then continued to go to city hall. Since most of the droids were fighting…it was easy getting in the city hall.

One he entered…the building seemed quiet…..too quiet…he tiptoed around the halls…seeing neither droid nor human in sight.

He then heard someone talking….he continued tiptoeing towards the source of the noise. He saw a door opened…he snuck in and he peaked and saw three figures….two of them were droids…but they seem much bigger then the other droids…and had more weapons….the other figure had white armor and a black cape…

he could not see his face…since all three figures were facing the other way….he could hear the white armored figure arguing with something…he moved more slowly to hear what he was saying…the conversation then became clear.

The white figure seems to be talking on his communicator, giving orders. "I want all droid units destroying those pathetic longbows…." He heard a droid respond, "yes sir." The figure then turned around to exit the room…but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure hiding behind a desk.

Savage Fist knew that he was spotted and decided to stand up…getting ready to attack. The figure straightened himself out, he began speaking in a metallic voice…but not as metallic as the droids.

"Who are you…..tell me before I order my droids to blow you up to ashes..." The figured got up and not acting scared as most people do when they see him.

"The name is Savage Fist….and I'm guessing your General Droid…..I expected you to be taller…" General Droid did not like this Savage Fist already….he growled and continued speaking.

"You pathetic human….I will make you die for insulting me like that." Savage Fist got in his battle stance and continued talking,

"Bring it on you bucket of bolts….." That insult made General Droid steam in anger….he is going to enjoy killing him. "Prepare to die! Bodyguard droids….ATTACK!"

The droids soon began charging at Savage Fist, they fired missiles….Savage Fist dodged most of them but was soon blasted away by two missiles.

Savage Fist got up quickly and began doing his martial arts on one of the bodyguard droid. The bodyguard tried to fight him in hand to hand combat….but was too slow and Savage Fist was too quick.

Savage Fist began kicking repeatedly at the bodyguard droid….he finished the droid off by kicking him in the head…..which caused the bodyguard droid's head flew off. The other bodyguard blasted Savage Fist and sent him flying again threw the hall.

Savage fist got up and the bodyguard crashed threw the wall determined to eliminate his target. Savage Fist jumped and flipped onto the droids back….he started punching hard and fast repeatedly at the droid's head….after fifty hits to the head…the droid blew up. Savage Fist dusted his hands off and began walking threw the giant hole in the wall to General Droid…General Droid was of course not happy….he kept staring at his broken bodyguards then at Savage Fist.

"So…you are one of those pathetic hero…you seem to be more worthy then the other heroes I met….and killed." Savage Fist gave a determined look and began cracking his knuckles again.

"Well Droid…..I trashed your bodyguards…now it's just you….and me…" General Droid began laughing at the hero's remark…he soon began talking again.

"You pathetic hero….I will easily grant you a warrior's death…" He then got in his battle stance…waiting for Savage Fist to make the first move.

Savage Fist began attacking and tried to kick Droid in the face…but droid blocked the kick and punched Savage Fist in the chest….knocking the air out of him. But Savage Fist shook it off and began charging again….he punched about eight times….General Droid blocked about five of the hits but was about punched three times in the face.

General Droid and Savage Fist continued fighting for about seven minutes…..Savage Fist then charged again….except this time he kicked Droid two times in the face…the kicking him one more time right in the chest…which sent Droid flying and crashing threw a window.

General Droid got up quickly after falling out of the window and looked up at the window he crashed threw.

"_This hero is tougher then I thought…no matter….I will kill him…"_ He looked behind him and seeing something that just made his situation much worse.

He saw the Longbow forces outnumbered and destroying his droids….there was about one thousands of them left….ad there was way more longbow soldiers.

General Droid did not want to risk getting captured…instead of going back to fight Savage Fist…he decided to go to his ship and….retreat. From the window….Savage Fist sees General Droid making his escape for on of his ships in the distance.

Savage Fist quickly jumped from the window and chased after Droid. General Droid looked behind his shoulder to see Savage Fist catching up to him….He pressed a button on his communicator and in a couple of seconds…..a large winged jetpack came out (Sky Raider's jetpack) He was soon flying faster to his ship.

Savage Fist was doing his best to keep up but failed. General Droid turned his jetpack off and started to go in his ship…before he got inside, he turned around at Savage Fist.

"I swear Savage Fist…you will pay for this…I will grant you a warrior's death…we will meet again…"

the ship soon started to fly away….Savage Fist smirked and yelled something out, "I'm sure we will meet again….maybe this time you wont run away.." General Droid ignored what he said and got in his ship and started to fly in the distance and the image of the ship eventually disappeared.

Eventually all the droid forces retreated or destroyed….the city of Atlas Park was soon free and thank Savage Fist dearly. The Warden Commander was a little upset due to the fact General Droid escaped. But Savage Fist was determined to capture General Droid and bring him to Justice.

Within the Rogue Islands…..General Droid was more then mad…he was furious….he now completely hated the hero…Savage Fist…the name echoed threw his head, causing General Droid to be very pissed off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Its been about three months since General Droid got beaten by Savage Fist. His plan was a complete failure. He is now in hiding, apparently Longbow forces are looking everywhere for him. He is in hiding in Bloody Bay for about a couple of weeks now, he has a good eight hundred droid units protecting the base. The name Savage Fist still brought anger to General Droid almost all the time, he hopes to wipe out that stupid, pathetic hero. He plans to have revenge on Savage Fist and Longbow…..by all means necessary….he plans to swarm and invade the city where Savage Fist is…and at last kill that hero once and for all…this time he will be victorious.

As General Droid continued to work out the plan of finishing constructing his army and the ships he will use during the invasion. Everything seemed to be going exactly General Droid planned…but that all changed. General Droid was walking around his hallway in his base, continuing planning his revenge.

General Droid's POV

General Droid was walking down the hall with two new bodyguards walking behind him. Everything was working out like he planned.

"_My army is almost ready….Savage Fist won't know what hit him…hehehehe."_ I continued walking down the halls…inspecting the results of my army.

"Is everything almost ready?" I questioned one of my droid soldiers

"Yes sir, the new droid units will be ready sir." I was very pleased….I was getting tired of "hiding"….soon victory will be mine. I then walked off to inspect my new ships….will be very useful…especially during sky battles.

Suddenly I hear the ground rumbling. I was shaken….but did not fall on the ground. Before I could react and say something, I heard an alarm go on…I looked around to see what the hell is going on…all my questions were answered when I heard one of my droids make an announcement.

"**All droid units…report outside of base….we are under siege by enemy fire…"**

"WHAT!!!!" I screamed in frustration…who the hell is attacking, I looked over my shoulder to one of my droids who was about to go in battle

"Who is attacking us?" I asked irritated and frustrated

"Longbow sir….they have surrounded the base…we are under heavy fire." LONGBOW!!!...I screamed in my head, how the hell did Longbow find us…I grunted and turn around to see my droid ships all ready for battle…I thought for one second then I gave my order.

"I want those ships into battle…and activate our laser turrets and main defense force fields…."

"Yes sir…" The droid turned and ran off….I then turned around and walked off…with my bodyguard droids following me.

Normal POV

Outside the base….Longbow tanks, soldiers, and Longbow chasers (ships) surrounded the base and clearly outnumbering General Droid's army.

Longbow chasers and droid ships were colliding and battling fiercely in the air…..one Longbow chaser was a little bigger then the rest….and was landing on top of General Droid's hanger.

Ten figures came out, eight of them were Longbow Spec Ops. The other figure was no other then…..Savage Fist….the other figure was a young women….another hero…..her name is Aurora Azure.

All ten figures were walking on top of the hangar and using a blow torch to make a hole for them to infiltrate the base.

After they successfully made a hole…they all went in, General Droid was walking towards one of his ships….to join the battle…but it was interrupted by gunshots…

He quickly turned around to see Longbow Spec Ops entering and blasting all the droids in the room…including his two bodyguards,

After the droids were shot and got destroyed…..two more figures appeared….it was….Savage Fist…and another person...it looks like a women.

The Spec Ops pointed their rifles at General Droid; Savage Fist approached close to Droid and began talking.

"See….I told you we will meet again…"

He putted on a smile…but General Droid was not going to give up easily. General Droid slowly putted his metallic fingers in one of packs he had on his belt.

He began laughing and finally spoke. "Nice try Savage Fist….but I don't intend to surrender to a pathetic hero…"

He stopped talking when he threw a small round object right under the Longbow Spec Ops….before anyone could react….the ball exploded a huge blast….sending everyone flying threw the air and landing hard on the cold, metal floor a couple feet away.

Most of the Spec Ops were dead and the others were unconscious…General Droid began walking faster to his ship.

Savage Fist saw General Droid getting away….he began getting up and immediately running after Droid…Aurora Azure followed Savage Fist after she got up.

General Droid got out his blaster rifle and was about to fire….Aurora Azure's hands turned black and she soon started shooting dark blasts at General Droid…knocking his gun out of his hands…and sending him flying.

General Droid got up and started to charge at this new girl…but missed.

General Droid grunted and wanted to know who this girl is, "Who in the hell are you..." General Droid asked agitated while he tried to attack her…but was still missing.

The girl giggled while she dodged the attacks and finally answered. "My name is Aurora Azure….Savage Fist's girlfriend…" General Droid was confused and before he could react….Azure produced a more dark energy and blasted at General Droid…again…sending him flying ten feet in the air.

General Droid got up and looked behind him and he sees Savage Fist coming right at him.

Savage Fist started punching and kicking very hard at General Droid's head and chest….General Droid was getting tired and overwhelmed….but he continued fighting. After a while of fighting two heroes….General Droid finally had Savage Fist's throat right in his hands….General Droid was finally pleased, he soon began talking.

"Well Savage Fist….it seems luck is not on your side…now…prepare to die…as for I will finally grant you….a warriors death. Before General Droid could snap his neck, he sees Savage Fist….laughing…why is he laughing.

"Why are you laughing you pathetic hero…" General Droid growled in anger. Savage Fist stopped laughing and answer. "Sorry Droid…..I have luck on my side…you don't!" Savage Fist got a medium-size black dart from his pocket and stuck it in General Droid's neck.

At first the device did nothing and General Droid was about to ask what the hell was that…he got cut off when a purple lightning started to surround General Droid's body….General Droid could feel the electricity going threw his entire body….

causing extreme pain and some of his circuits malfunctioning….since most of his cybernetic parts were malfunctioning…he began to lose conscious….after a couple of minutes of going threw extreme pain…..General Droid fell down….unconscious.

The battle was soon over….Longbow had once again beaten General Droid and his droid army….since General Droid was unconscious…Savage Fist and Aurora Azure transported the unconscious cyborg to Zigursky Penitentiary…a prison where most of the prisoners are other super powered villains. General Droid has his own specialy cell, It was a cell where scientist and researchers could examine and study General Droid's cybernetic bodie….he is kept in a tube filled with strange substances and a giant wire connecting into his neck…preventing him to awaken…..keeping him in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

****

****

It has been a couple of months after General Droid's arrest, General Droid was still in his deep sleep...not making any attempt to wake up. When Halloween came…things changed….during that time….Arachnos had invaded the prison and decided to let all the villains out. After Arachnos troops released other villains….they finally found General Droid's cell….they decided to awaken him…from his long slumber. At first General Droid was going to kill them…but that thought past him when he learned they came to release him. After he fought his way through the prison…..he finally made it to one of the Arachnos transportation ships….even though he was saved from Arachnos….he still does not…trust them and probably never will. Later on, the ship finally made it to the Rogue Islands…without having any trouble with Longbow or any heroes. When he finally reached Mercy Island….he went back to continue his dream of world conquest and complete domination. After a while of being released, General Droid had made more enemies….like White Dove….Stara…..Geneva…Saiphon….and many other heroes….even though he has more enemies…he still hates Savage Fist and Aurora Azure more then anything else and would always try to kill them whenever possible……and so General Droid still continue his terrorism across Paragon City….and will act as the warlord he is…now and forever.

**THE END**

**General Droid: YEAH!!!!! I did it…I finished my story….**

**Savage Fist: Its about time you added me to your story….**

**Aurora Azure: It was funny beating you up General Droid**

**General Droid: …..**

**Savage Fist: Well…at least you finished….right?**

**General Droid: yeah….anyway….I hope you people enjoyed my story…and now I'm going to kill Savage Fist and Aurora Azure….(evil grin)**

**Savage Fist and Aurora Azure: What?**

**General Droid: Battle Droids….ATTACK!**

**(whole swarm of battle droids came in and starts shooting at Savage Fist and Aurora Azure)**

**Savage Fist and Aurora Azure: AWWW!**

**General Droid: MUHAHAHA! Read and review :D**


End file.
